


Dom For Me

by MycroftsOtherPenis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Leather Kink, Pony Play, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftsOtherPenis/pseuds/MycroftsOtherPenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim convinces Molly to switch it up and be his dom for the night.</p><p>PWP. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dom For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic my buddy Drew helped me think up. I ask for prompts before I start writing my bigger fics to get me in the mooood ;)
> 
> Apologies for any crapness, it was written in like 30 minutes
> 
> I do not own these characters, I am making no money, which is a shame

The leather of the whip handle creaked under Molly’s uncertain fingers; Jim had to nod once more to guide her again. She circled to the back of him and stroked down his sweating spine, his elbows shudder and his form breaks for a split second. She flinches again. Jim regained his posture and turns to her, his voice low and calm,

“Don’t worry, you’re doing perfectly,” he shifted on the spot to comfort his knees, the time spent on all fours beginning to bring bruises to his skin. Molly nodded to herself and took a stronger hold on the whip. Ten leather tassels hung down from the shaft of it, much like the dildo pressing into Jim’s trembling arse. She stepped forward to him again letting the whip ends glide over his skin; this time when Jim shuddered she kept her composure and smiled. She was circling him like a predator now, taking in the sight of her meal. She was fond of the fact that when the light hit the collar around Jim’s throat it glistened like his eyes when he told her he loved her. She revelled in the sight of his muscles tensing when he heard her take another step. She craved to see what his eyes looked like under that blindfold when she cracked the whip on his back again.

The whip hit and if drew a hiss of pleasure from Jim’s tightened lips as red streaks raised to the surface of his skin. Molly traced a leather clad finger around the lines the tails had left and knelt to kiss his shoulder tenderly. Jim arched his neck upwards and rocked slightly, drawing from the pleasure his tail was giving him in this position. Molly turned to watch him please himself and her smile dropped slightly, more so for him, even if he couldn’t see it. She stood again and made her way to his rear, stepping between his parted feet.

“Tsk tsk tsk, Jim,” she raised a thigh-high heeled boot to the tail and pushed into him, “none of that,” he writhed forwards to escape her punishment but she gripped the lead he had attached to his collar and pulled back, her foot still in place, catching him between choking and fucking him with the black dildo. Jim let out a moan of pleasure before she released him again. Giggling nervously as he trembled. Before long he was rocking again. This time she let him; her finger absentmindedly toying with the tassels of his tail as he groaned at the sensation. She spent seconds gathering the courage to say what she wanted to do to him next. She opened her mouth several times before the words escaped.

“Stop. Right. Now.”

With silent anticipation Jim ceased the rocking of his hips, the pressure in his cock was intense but he was anxious to see what she planned to do.

                “Y-yes,” he breathed.

Molly leant forward and gripped at the dildo and his back tensed of its own accord. Without a word she removed the tail and placed it on the floor. All Jim heard were her footsteps nearing hew wardrobe and returning shortly after. He felt a pat on his shoulder as Molly encouraged him to stand, and he obliged quickly, remembering the last act of punishment she delivered for acting out. Her delicate fingers brushed the side of his head as she removed the blindfold from him followed by the leash and collar. Looking down as his eyes adjusted to the light he saw what Molly had retrieved from the wardrobe; around her slim waist a black harness held in place a large purple dildo. She had stripped off the leather accessories from before and stood in front of him naked, save the toy. Jim’s eyes widened and a smile pulled at his lips, he looked back up to her. Molly’s face was soft and loving, her eyes showing the slightest hint of apprehension. She took his hand gently and guided him to the bed, leaving the other equipment to be tidied away later. Jim lay down first, resting on his back and letting his knees and arms recover. Molly joined him, shuffling over until they both looked to the ceiling. Seconds passed and she had worked up the strength to make her next move.

Molly gently rolled onto her side and Jim followed suit. Taking a handful of lubricant she stroked Jim’s perineum and then the strap on to ready it. Slowly she pushed in and let him relax around the large toy. He gasped every time she pushed, but the slow circles she traced on his hip were enough to focus him as she pushed deeper. Soon Jim was completely penetrated and completely begging for release; several hours of teasing had led up to this and he wouldn’t need much to come. Taking Molly’s stillness as invitation he began to thrust forwards and back down onto the toy, softly sighing with each movement, it was large enough to strike him where needed in this position and he barely had to move to get what he needed. After a few more thrusts he began to feel Molly meeting his thrust with soft jerks of her hips. Her movements changed the angle of the dildo inside of him and he sighed heavily with each push. Molly slid her hand down to his wanting cock and began to meet the languid timing of each rock of their hips. Soon Jim could feel his release spilling over himself and Molly’s hand and electricity shot through his spine. His back arched more, pulling Molly in closer as his body tensed and relaxed a million times a second. He shuddered as the last of his orgasm pulsed through his spine and down to his toes. His hips finally stilled. Molly pulled out of him slowly and removed the harness and toy from her waist as Jim rolled to face her. She lifted sticky fingers to her lips and sucked gently with a smile, Jim watched, mesmerised by how wonderful she looked to him right now. He pushed his head forward to hers and smiled.

“Thank you,” kissing her deeply, tasting the mix of his orgasm and her lips. He wrapped his arms tightly around her body, contemplating what he could have her do to him next time. 


End file.
